No es un cuento de hadas
by Chela-sama
Summary: Rin conoce a Sesshoumaru en una extraña situación. Sus vidas se cruzarán y algo surgirá. Pero Sesshoumaru es de tener relaciones por tiempo limitado. ¿Rin aceptará ese tipo de relaciones? ¿Cuál de los dos será el más afectado emocionalmente al final? SR
1. El día que se conocieron

**Aviso: **los personajes de Inuyasha que aparecen o que aparezcan en este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**

No es un cuento de hadas 

**Capítulo I: ****el día que se conocieron**

Rin, como todos los días, se dirigía a la parada de colectivo que la llevaría a la preparatoria. Debido al viento que soplaba, su pollera a cuadros con tonalidades verde y gris bailaba en el aire al igual que su largo cabello negro.

- _No… ¿Qué voy a hacer? No estudié absolutamente nada para el examen de matemáticas – _pensaba Rin con una expresión preocupada en el rostro mientras tomaba un sorbo de la lata de té helado que llevaba en una de sus manos–. _¡Encima es en el primer período!¡Qué alguien me ayude!_

La jovencita se encontraba tan abstraída del mundo que no se percató que la chaqueta verde que estaba sobre su bolso comenzó a deslizarse hasta caer al suelo.

- _¡Estoy perdida, perdida! _– Rin estaba desesperada y con la mano libre que tenía acomodó mejor el bolso que colgaba de su hombro. Al hacer eso notó que su chaqueta ya no estaba donde la había puesto.

Se volteó y la vio tirada en el suelo junto a las rejas de una casa. La muchacha fue en su búsqueda y cuando se agachó, por alguna razón, perdió el equilibrio. Fue así que para evitar golpearse la cara apoyó las dos manos en el suelo. El té helado se desparramó por todos lados, incluso llegó a mojar las rejas de la casa.

- Oh-oh – murmuró con un rostro aterrado viendo como gotas de su bebida caían por las finas rejas color negro.

Se levantó velozmente. Tomó la lata casi vacía y la chaqueta, y quiso salir corriendo de allí rápidamente, pero su cara chocó contra algo firme. En el momento en que los ojos oscuros de Rin se abrieron distinguieron algo blanco, alejándose un poco identificaron que era una camisa. Luego, subió la mirada sólo para encontrarse con otra, pero ésa era ambarina, penetrante y fría.

- Este… perdón – se disculpó algo avergonzada, pero también cautivada por la belleza del joven hombre que tenía ante sus ojos -. Con permiso.

Cuando la muchacha retomó su huida del lugar, sintió una mano en el hombro que le impidió continuar moviéndose. Giró su cabeza y al cruzar miradas con el de ojos ambarinos no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la pelinegra tratando de mantener una expresión calma.

El hombre sólo se limitó a señalar con el dedo hacia un lugar. La jovencita siguió la dirección que él marcó y no pudo evitar volver a ruborizarse. Quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

- _¡No!¡Esa es su casa! _– Rin tragó saliva y separándose un poco del de mirada ambarina le hizo una reverencia - ¡Perdón, perdón! – exclamaba haciendo un movimiento de sube y baja.

- Limpiala – ordenó el hombre con una voz sumamente grave que llevaba consigo autoridad y sin embargo, a la vez era serena.

- ¿Qué? – la jovencita, confundida, no dejaba de parpadear.

- Que la limpies. No me hagas repetir las cosas – replicó sacando un juego de llaves y abriendo la reja para poder entrar a su hogar.

En ese momento, Rin pudo apreciar el largo y sedoso cabello plateado que tenía el hombre colgándole de la espalda.

- Si vas a limpiar necesitás algo,¿no? – cuestionó el hombre con una voz monótona.

La jovencita comprendió que le estaba diciendo de entrar con él a la casa. Su primera reacción fue dar un paso hacia atrás. Pero luego, vio que si escapaba quedaría peor parada de lo que estaba quedando en esos momentos.

- _Tranquila Rin, seguro que no tiene intenciones perversas. Le limpias la reja y después te vas – _se decía mientras acurrucaba la chaqueta y la lata contra su pecho como si aquellas cosas la fueran a proteger.

Cuando la muchacha entró en la casa ya había perdido de vista al hombre. Comenzó a mirar para todos lados y repentinamente, éste se presentó frente a ella con un trapo en sus manos

- Dejá tus cosas en algún lugar.

Rin obedeció y apoyó la lata y la chaqueta sobre una mesa. Luego, corrió una silla para dejar allí su bolso. Por último, tomó el trapo de las manos del plateado.

- Después de eso te podés ir – dijo dándole la espalda y yéndose del comedor.

- Ehh… Sí – murmuró la chica observando el paño mientras volvía a salir de la casa.

Rin, remangándose su camisa de mangas largas y agachándose, procedió a limpiar la parte húmeda que aún tenía la reja. Mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de pensar lo extraño de esa situación.

- _Yo no entiendo nada. ¿Cómo alguien va a hacer pasar a un total desconocido a su casa sólo porque le ensució una reja? Puede ser peligroso. Aunque también es peligroso para el que pasa… - _A la muchacha le cayó una gotita por la frente mientras seguía examinando esa situación tan peculiar.

Una vez que terminó de hacer la tarea se dirigió al interior de la casa echándole un vistazo a los muebles que se encontraban a su paso. Luego, apoyó el trapo sobre la mesa donde había dejado sus pertenencias. Pudo percibir que la lata ya no se encontraba allí, seguro él la había tirado.

- Este… ¡Me voy! – exclamó Rin posando su mirada en unas escaleras que se encontraban pegadas a la pared.

Nadie le respondió.

- _¿Qué hago?¿Me voy?¿Sin decirle nada?¿No voy a quedar mal? Además la puerta está abierta. Sería algo peligroso_ – reflexionaba la de ojos negros mientras se acercaba a las escaleras. Algo le decía que estaba arriba.

La jovencita subió cuidadosamente y cuando se encontró en un pasillo, no muy largo, miró para un lado y para otro. Había tres puertas. La que estaba junto a ella supuso que era la del baño. Luego quedaban la de los costados. Una tenía que ser el cuarto del hombre. Se decidió por una y fue en busca del dueño de casa.

- Este… ¿Hola? Terminé de limpiar, me voy – decía la chica comenzando a girar el picaporte de una puerta.

- ¿Qué hacés? – preguntó el hombre saliendo del baño tan sólo con el vaquero que vestía antes y la camisa en las manos.

- Yo… Yo me estaba por ir, pero… Pero quería avisarte – balbuceó Rin mientras trataba de disimular lo embelesada que estaba con el cuerpo del plateado.

El hombre, sin decir una palabra, comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras se volvía a abrochar la camisa. Ella hizo lo mismo. Al llegar a las rejas el plateado las observó. Luego, posó su mirada en la figura de la estudiante; finalmente, al ver que la jovencita se encontraba fuera de su territorio, cerró la reja con llaves y se adentró a un paso tranquilo en la casa.

Nuevamente, Rin parpadeó de lo confundida que se encontraba.

- _Ni siquiera me dijo "chau". ¿De dónde salió este tipo?_ – se preguntaba la muchacha alejándose de aquel lugar.

Y así, Rin retomó el camino hacia la preparatoria. La preparatoria… Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron cual si fueran dos platos. Se llevó una mano a una mejilla y su boca quedó abierta. En ese momento recordó el examen de matemáticas.

- _¡Ahhh!¡Ya es tardísimo! Si me presento ahora no me van a dejar dar el examen – _pensaba la joven horrorizada corriendo por las veredas. Pero se detuvo precipitadamente -_. Un momento. No es que haya faltado al examen por haberme quedado dormida ¡No!¡Fue porque me quedé limpiándole la reja a un desconocido que me lo ordenó!_

La muchacha, creyendo que tenía la excusa perfecta para no haber rendido ese día, al instante dedujo que nadie se la creería. Y era comprensible. Suspiró resignadamente.

- _Genial. ¿Ahora qué hago? Supongo que nada. Vagar por la ciudad de Tokio hasta que termine mi horario escolar – _encontró Rin como una posible y entretenida opción.

* * *

Cuando Rin volvió a darle un vistazo al reloj, a penas eran las doce del mediodía. Largó un suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba sentada en el banco de un parque y cada tanto pasaba alguna persona con un perro o algunos niños que salían del jardín.

- _Ya me aburrí de dar vueltas sin sentido. Mejor vuelvo a casa. Sí, hago eso. Si está mamá le digo que me fui antes del colegio porque me sentía mal – _pensó la muchacha poniéndose de pie.

Se acomodó el bolso al hombro, tomó la chaqueta y comenzó el camino hacia su hogar.

Mientras Rin daba pasos despreocupados por las veredas, iba tarareando una canción. Usualmente mantenía la vista en el suelo y cada tanto la alzaba para no llevarse a nadie por delante. Desafortunadamente, ese "cada tanto" debería haber sido más seguido, pues se acaba de chocar a alguien.

- Ouch – gimió la chica abriendo los ojos lentamente.

La pelinegra se quedó petrificada al reconocer la penetrante mirada ambarina. Dio un paso atrás y maldijo a todos los dioses existentes en el mundo por la poca suerte que tenía. Él se limitó a alzar una ceja.

- P-Perdón… Y-Yo no quise… – Rin no sabía que decir. Se sentía una idiota por haberse chocado ya dos veces con la misma persona.

- Movete.

- Sí – contestó ella como si fuera un soldado respondiéndole a su superior.

El plateado siguió de largo sin siquiera cruzar una vez la mirada con la jovencita. Rin se quedó contemplando como aquel frío y extraño hombre se perdía entre la multitud.

Por esas casualidades, la muchacha bajó la mirada y se encontró con un papel en el suelo. Lo recogió y al hacerlo vio que se trataba de la hoja de un manga, o quizás, de un futuro manga. Rin quedó impresionada con la calidad que tenía el dibujo.

- _Cómo me gustaría dibujar así _– pensaba mientras seguía admirando el papel en sus manos.

Repentinamente, la muchacha recordó que el hombre plateado llevaba bajo uno de sus brazos un sobre. El boceto debió haberse caído de allí.

- _¡Se lo tengo que devolver!_

Rin comenzó a correr por las veredas y no tardó tanto en identificar una cabellera plateada tambaleándose, entre toda la gente, elegantemente sobre la espalda del dueño.

- ¡Ey!¡Plateado, tengo algo tuyo! – anunció Rin a gritos agitando la hoja en el aire.

El hombre dejó de caminar y con tranquilidad se volteó para encontrarse con la misma chica por tercera vez. Inmediatamente, notó el papel en sus manos, y antes de acercarse a ella se aseguró de ver si era cierto lo que decía. Efectivamente, comprobó que en el sobre faltaba un papel.

- ¡Tomá! – la muchacha fue hasta él respirando con dificultad. Al recuperarse, le sonrió.

El otro tan sólo le tomó la hoja y quiso volver a retomar su camino.

- ¿Sabés? Dibujás muy lindo. ¿Vas a presentar tu trabajo en alguna editorial? – preguntó Rin muy intrigada.

El hombre asintió.

- ¿En qué editorial?

- Shounen Sunday – contestó sin emoción alguna.

- ¡La misma donde publican Detective Conan! – comentó Rin entusiasmadamente.

El plateado se quedó observando a la jovencita frente a él por unos cuantos segundos y pudo percatarse de que tenía un gran atractivo: una mirada dulce, profunda y oscura; una piel que aparentaba ser suave y un cuerpo para chuparse los dedos.

- Mi nombre es Rin. Suzuki, Rin – se presentó extendiendo la mano.

- Daiyoukai, Sesshoumaru – dijo él ignorando el gesto que hizo ella.

La pelinegra bajo la vista al sentirse rechazada y luego observó como Sesshoumaru se alejaba de donde estaba ella, perdiéndose, una vez más, entre la multitud que caminaba de una lado a otro por las calles de Tokio.

- _Qué antipático que es. ¿Por qué me tengo que encontrar a este tipo de hombres?_ – se quejaba Rin mientras hacía puchero y se volteaba para el lado contrario con ofensa.

* * *

La noche llegó. El cielo, que durante el día estaba despejado, se mostró más negro que nunca y sin ninguna estrella, pues las nubes las habían tapado. 

Rin se encontraba en su cuarto, tirada en la cama boca abajo y del lado contrario a la almohada. Estaba escribiendo en su diario. Algo que ella hacía desde el día que entró en la preparatoria, hacía ya tres años.

_24/9/07_

_Hoy no tuve un gran día. De hech__o, fue bastante desafortunado. Aunque tuve otros peores… En fin… La situación es que hoy a la mañana terminé limpiándole la reja a un bellísimo y sensual hombre porque sin querer se la había empapado con té helado. Pero… ¡¿No exageró un poco el tipo?! Le pedí disculpas muy sinceramente. No entiendo por qué no le alcanzó con eso. Encima era más frío que el iceberg con el que se chocó el Titanic._

_Después de terminar de limpiar la reja y que prácticamente el tipo me cerrara la puerta en la cara (mejor dicho, la reja), me di cuenta que no llegaría a la preparatoria para rendir el examen de matemáticas, así que opté por no ir allá._

_Desgraciadamente, me__ volví a encontrar (chocar) con el bellísimo, sensual y antipático hombre. En nuestro segundo encuentro me enteré que el quiere ser un mangaka ya que pude ver una hoja de su trabajo que por accidente se le cayó al piso (¡La que me gustaría haberle robado para ver si su rostro mostraba alguna MALDITA EMOCIÓN!). Creo que la hoja se trataba de la carátula del manga. La voy a describir: había un chico de pelo corto y castaño oscuro, ojos marrones oscuros y tenía la mano extendida mostrando un chupetín de limón. En su rostro tenía una sonrisa algo arrogante. El título era "Acid love". Un nombre muy extraño para un manga para chicos… En fin… Sesshoumaru (el bellísimo-sensual-antipático-mangaka hombre) también era medio raro._

_Bueno…__ Mejor me voy a estudiar algo de matemática porque mañana el profesor me toma la prueba y seguro va a ser más difícil que la de hoy. ¡Qué mundo cruel!_

_Por cierto, mañana, después del colegio__, tengo una entrevista para conseguir un trabajo. Es para ser camarera en un bar. El dueño, con quien hablé por teléfono, parecía muy amable. Se llama Inutaisho. ¡Espero que me vaya bien!_

Rin guardó el diario debajo de su cama e inmediatamente se acostó. Cerró los ojos rezando que el día siguiente fuera un día con suerte. Y en especial, la quería tener en la entrevista.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **así comenzó esta historia que espero que sea apoyada y leída por ustedes, los lectores de fics, y también por los lectores y autores como yo.

Creo tener en la mente una historia bastante original de Sesshoumaru y Rin. Por ahí me equivocó, o por ahí no. Ustedes lo van a juzgar a medida que vayan pasando los capítulos. Creo que con el comienzo nadie puede decir nada.

Por cierto, el segundo capítulo lo voy a publicar el mes que viene ya que en éste tengo los exámenes de la facultad y por lo tanto, tengo MUCHO que estudiar.

¿Qué más?¡Ah, sí! Shounen Sunday es la editorial donde publican Inuyasha, por eso la elegí para que Sessho publicará su manga. Y también es la misma donde publican Detective Conan. Por cierto, magaka es el que dibuja los mangas.

Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Espero sus reviews! Me van a hacer muy, muy feliz.

Chela-sama ♥


	2. Cuando la suerte termina

Antes de ir al fic, aclaraciones y datos...

- Con respecto a Shounen Sunday, no es una editorial, es una revista. Perdón por el error.

- Nishino significa en japonés "del oeste".

- Edad de los personajes:

Rin Suzuki - 17

Sesshoumaru Daiyoukai - 22

Inutaisho Daiyoukai - 48

**Aviso:** los personajes de Inuyasha que aparecen o que aparezcan en este fic no me pertenecen, son propeidad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**

**No es un cuento de hadas**

**Capítulo II: ****cuando la suerte termina**

Los estudiantes de tercero de preparatoria ya no toleraban más hacer los aburridos ejercicios de inglés. Todos rezaban para que el timbre sonara.

Rin tambaleaba su lapicera de un lado a otro impacientemente. Suspiraba hastiada y creía que la aguja del reloj de la clase no giraba con más rapidez porque quería hacer sufrir a todos los que se encontraban en aquella aula… Exacto. Algo como un reloj, que no tiene vida, que no tiene sentimientos, quería que los alumnos padecieran.

El timbre sonó.

- Por fin… – murmuró Rin guardando sus cosas entusiasmadamente.

Ella estaba muy ansiosa por la entrevista de trabajo que tendría en menos de dos horas. Iba bajando las escaleras de la institución con una expresión risueña. La pelinegra presentía que la iban a aceptar. Sentía que a partir del mes que entraba tendría su propia plata. Plata de ella y para ella. Auspiciada por la buena labor que demostrara en el bar.

Al ver que tenía tiempo de sobra, decidió ir caminando hasta aquel lugar.

Ese día soplaba un viento frío, es por eso que la muchacha llevaba puesta la famosa chaqueta verde que le produjo el accidente del té helado y la reja. De sólo recordar al joven hombre, el rostro de Rin mostró disgusto.

- _Espero no volver a verlo en mi vida. ¿Quién se creía para darme órdenes? Igual, eso ya es pasado. Presiento que a partir de hoy voy a tener más suerte - _pensaba Rin mientras en sus labios aparecía una sonrisa que le cubría gran parte de la cara.

La muchacha caminó cuadras y cuadras hasta que finalmente llegó al bar. El nombre de éste era "Nishino". Rin se adentró en el lugar y pudo sentir que la atmósfera era muy tranquila. La mayoría de la gente que estaba allí eran parejas jóvenes y de mediana edad. El establecimiento se encontraba muy limpio y el aroma en el aire era una mezcla de diferentes tipos de comidas dulces.

- _¡Esto es el paraíso!_– pensó Rin aspirando con goce.

Repentinamente, la jovencita distinguió a un individuo de cabellera plateada hablando con uno de los empleados que se encontraba detrás de un largo mostrador. Ella no pudo evitar arquear las cejas del asombro al identificar al hombre.

- _¡¿Qué es lo que hace acá Daiyoukai, Sesshoumaru?!¡No puede ser!¿Por qué a mí?_ – se preguntaba la muchacha estupefacta con un dedo alzado y señalando al plateado.

El empleado con el que estaba hablando Sesshoumaru, se acercó al oído de éste y, mirando a Rin, le murmuró algo. La chica, al darse cuenta de lo maleducada que estaba siendo, escondió la mano detrás de ella.

El hombre se volteó y, para sorpresa de Rin, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. La jovencita se refregó los ojos y vio que aún esa sonrisa seguía allí. Sin embargo, al detenerse en las facciones del individuo, pudo observar una expresión más madura y rebelde que la de Sesshoumaru. También tenía algunas arrugas en la frente y en la comisura de los labios.

El plateado se dirigió hacia la muchacha y, al tenerla frente a él, apoyó sus manos en los hombros de ella. La miró fijamente a los ojos y luego escaneó de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de Rin, quien se encontraba, como siempre, totalmente confundida.

- Vos sos Suzuki, Rin. La chica con la que hablé ayer por teléfono¿verdad? – cuestionó el hombre.

- ¿Inutaisho-san?

- ¡Así es! Bueno, antes que nada quiero comentarte que en realidad no habrá entrevista.

- ¿Cómo que no? – el rostro de Rin se mostró incrédulo.

- Lo que pasa es que tuve que despedir a una camarera por robarse plata de la registradora - el hombre, empujándola desde atrás, la llevó hasta un lugar donde se encontraban los uniformes –. Tomá, seguro que te va.

- Este… ¡Sí, claro! – el rostro de la pelinegra irradiaba felicidad.

- Bueno, Rin-chan, lo que quiero que sepas es… ¿No te molesta que te llame así? – se interrumpió.

- ¡Para nada! – cómo le iba a perturbar aquello. Estaba sumamente feliz ya que había conseguido su primer empleo sin tener que pasar por la presión de una entrevista.

- Lo que quiero que sepas es que la chica que despedí era la que se encargaba de sacar la basura. Así que vas a salir un poco más tarde que los demás. Por otro lado, yo por lo general me quedó contando lo recaudado del día, pero hoy no puedo, así que te lo encargo a vos – le anunció mientras le entregaba las llaves para cerrar el local.

Rin las tomó y contempló como el dueño del local se retiraba agitándole la mano en gesto de despedida.

La pelinegra bajó la vista hasta las llaves, las llevó al pecho y aspiró profundamente.

- _Creo que le cree demasiadas expectativas... O sea,¡me dejó a cargo del local! – _Rin cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encogió de hombros, pero luego reaccionó – _Un momento… Si yo le demuestro que soy sumamente capaz por ahí pueda darme un sueldo especial, jeje._

Rin, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió inmediatamente al cambiador y en minutos ya estaba preparada para trabajar.

Se presentó con sus compañeros quien la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Todos estaban dispuestos a ayudarla en lo que a ella le generara dudas. Asimismo, se ofrecieron a quedarse un tiempo extra para ayudarla con la basura y el recuento de la plata.

Todo parecía maravilloso para Rin: fue contratada de inmediato, conoció gente solidaria, pudo llevar los pedidos a las mesas sin que se le cayera o derramara algo. ¿Qué podía arruinar ese día? Ni siquiera el enterarse que sacó un uno en el examen de matemáticas. Aunque luego tendría que lidiar con su madre si eso llegara a ocurrir… Pero eso no importaba.

* * *

El reloj de Rin anunció que eran las ocho de la noche. El local había cerrado hacía media hora, pero Rin, que ya había sacado los residuos, se encontraba contando lo recaudado en el día. 

La pelinegra había rechazado cordialmente la ayuda que sus compañeros le habían ofrecido. La razón por la cual hizo aquello fue que en su imaginario pasó que si ella realizaba muy bien la labor encomendada, quizás se la confiarían siempre dándole algo extra de plata.

En cierto momento Rin creyó escuchar un ruido. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró para un costado y para otro. No había nada, el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

A la muchacha le recorrió un escalofrío ya que tan sólo una luz tenue la iluminaba, la que le alcanzaba para hacer lo que se le había encargado. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, trató de no dispersarse con tonterías y seguir con su trabajo.

Volvió a escuchar otro ruido.

- Ha- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó con algo de temblor en la voz.

Contempló el local y volvió a dar con el resultado de que estaba sola. No había nadie más. No podía haber nadie más a excepción del dueño, pero Inutaisho seguramente se anunciaría.

Cuando la chica estaba guardando el dinero en los diferentes compartimentos de la registradora, una mano tomó su muñeca y la llevó contra su espalda. Luego le tapó la boca e hizo que parte del cuerpo de la adolescente quedara apoyado sobre el mostrador.

- ¡Mmm!¡Mmm! – gemía Rin con desesperación mientras trataba de zafarse de las manos de la persona que la tenía atrapada.

El hombre apretó con más fuerza la muñeca de la jovencita que se encontraba totalmente aterrada y luego apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. La boca del individuo quedó junto a la oreja de Rin.

- _¿Quién es?¿Será un ladrón?¿Un violador?¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! – _suplicaba la pelinegra en su interior.

- ¿Intentás robar otra vez? – murmuró el individuo en el oído de la joven – Eso está mal…

- ¡Mmm!¡Mmm! – era lo único que "decía" la confundida muchacha.

- Él no te denunció, pero yo si lo voy a hacer - seguía murmurando el hombre a Rin. Repentinamente, soltó su muñeca y la hizo girar bruscamente para mirarla a los ojos –. Te voy a de…

- ¡Yo no hice nada!¡Soy inocente! – exclamó Rin con los ojos cerrados y sus manos, una arriba de la otra, en el centro de su pecho.

- …

Rin abrió abruptamente los ojos y se encontró con aquella famosa mirada ambarina. Lentamente fue subiendo un dedo hasta llegar a la altura del rostro del hombre a quien, por desgracia, ya conocía.

- ¡Vos!¡Daiyoukai, Sesshoumaru!

- No sos la ladrona – fue lo único que salió de la boca del plateado.

- ¡No!¡Obviamente que no! Eh… Perdón por gritar…_ ¿Pero qué decís Rin?¡Deberías gritarle de todo después de lo que te hizo pasar! – _la jovencita desvió la mirada.

- ¿Sos nueva en el local de mi papa? – preguntó Sesshoumaru pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Rin, volviendo la mirada al plateado, se quedó contemplándolo. En verdad que era bello. La ropa casual que llevaba le quedaba pintada. Bueno… ¿Qué no le podía quedar bien a un hombre como ese? Sin embargo, a la vez tenía un carácter muy frío y arrogante.

Repentinamente, la pelinegra volvió a la realidad, y al volver a trasmitir la pregunta hecha por el plateado en su cabeza, su reacción fue la de llevarse las manos a las mejillas y abrir bien grande la boca.

- ¡¿Papá?!¡¿Sos hijo del dueño de este local?! – gritó totalmente sorprendida.

- Qué ruidosa.

- _Bueno… Ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido. Por algo me lo confundí con Inutaisho-san – _reflexionaba la pelinegra con un dedo junto a la comisura de sus labios y la mirada abstraída.

Sesshoumaru aún seguía de pie sin efectuar movimiento alguno y como era de esperarse, su rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo. Pero luego, dando pocos pasos, se dirigió a la registradora y terminó de guardar la plata.

- La verdad, tu papá y vos se parecen, pero no me imaginé que fuesen padre e hijo. Es decir, lo hubiera deducido si Inutaisho-san me hubiera dicho su apellido – comentó Rin mientras observaba como el hombre repartía el dinero en los diferentes compartimientos.

El plateado no respondió. Pero su mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo confianzudo que era su padre con los empleados. Directamente les daba su nombre para que lo llamaran por el.

- _Esta situación me está incomodando… ¿Por qué este cretino nunca me responde?_ – Rin se cruzó de brazos, desvió su mirada para un costado y luego suspiró.

- Ya te podés ir. Sólo me tenés que dar las llaves del local – habló Sesshoumaru repentinamente extendiendo su mano.

- Esta bien…

Luego de entregarle las llaves, Rin se dirigió al cambiador ignorando por completo los ojos ambarinos que se posaron en su cuerpo mientras ella se alejaba. El hombre se percató que la pollera bordo, recta y corta, la blusa color blanco y encima el chaleco también bordo, le quedaban demasiado bien a aquella estudiante.

* * *

Nuevamente el cielo de la noche se encontraba sin el brillo de las estrellas, pero sin embargo, de las nubes no cayó ni una sola gota de lluvia. ¿Cuándo caería el agua? 

Rin cerró la ventana de su cuarto y luego pasó a desplomarse en la cama tomando consigo el diario donde escribiría lo ocurrido en el día.

_25/9/07_

_Este día lo __comencé con el pie izquierdo ya que en la preparatoria me tomaron el examen de matemáticas y creo que no me fue muy bien. Sin embargo, cuando mi día escolar acabó, por alguna extraña razón pensé que llegaría a la noche con una gran sonrisa. Cómo me equivoqué._

_Ni bien puse un pie fuera de la preparatoria, sentí que todo me saldría como yo lo esperaba__. Es decir, presentía que me iría muy bien en la entrevista por el puesto de camarera._

_¡Sin duda me fue excelente en el bar! El dueño ni siquiera me entrevistó. Directamente me contrató. Yo estaba en las nubes de la felicidad. Mis compañeros de trabajo resultaron ser muy simpáticos y colaboradores. Por último, también cumplí muy bien con todos los pedidos de los clientes._

_Hasta ahí todo bien. Pero, de algún modo, mi suerte llegó a sus límites._

_Cuando me encontraba contando la plata recaudada en el día (Esto por orden del dueño del local), repentinamente, fui violentada por un "desconocido". El muy cretino me tomó por la muñeca, me la llevó hasta la espalda, me tapó la boca y tuvo el descaro de acusarme de ladrona. ¡Qué miedo tuve! Pero cuando el extraño me volteó, sin duda no imaginé ver a la persona que vi. Sí, era ese tal Sesshoumaru (el bellísimo-sensual-antipático-mangaka hombre). _

_La sorpresa que me llevé al enterarme que era el hijo del dueño. Pero eso no me importa, yo voy a seguir trabajando allá._

_Ahora que lo pienso, no se disculpó por la gran equivocación que cometió. ¡No lo soporto! Es más, cuando terminé de cambiarme nuevamente a mi uniforme escolar, lo encontré parado junto a la puerta del local. Me estaba esperando para cerrarlo. Yo me dirigí hasta ahí y noté que sus ojos estaban todo el tiempo posados en mí. No sé por qué, pero me incomodó bastante, mi corazón latía muy rápidamente. Encima, cuando me despedí, Sesshoumaru tan sólo siguió mirándome, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. ¡Cómo me exaspera!_

_¡Ay, no entiendo por qué no puedo sacarme su mirada penetrante de mi cabeza! Esos ojos ambarinos tan fríos, pero hermosos… y su cabello sedoso… y su cuerpo escultural… No debería estar escribiendo esto, pero por alguna razón no puedo detener a mi mano. En fin… estoy describiendo lo único que tiene de bueno que es su cuerpo, nada más. De actitud le doy un gran CERO_

_Mejor me voy a descansar que mañana me espera otro día de colegio._

Cuando la muchacha cerró el diario un fuerte trueno se escuchó. Perfecto, el último toque para terminar otro desafortunado día en la vida de Rin. Ella odiaba las tormentas.

La jovencita se acurrucó en su cama, suspiró y rezó para que el día siguiente el cretino de Sesshoumaru no apareciera en el local de su padre.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** como verán, o mejor dicho, como leerán, pude actualizar el fic antes de diciembre. Y eso se debe a quel último examen lo tuve hoy. Aún así, todavía no sé los resultados de ellos (Salvo de uno en el que no me fue bien) pero en fin, ahora tengo mucho más tiempo libre ya que no tengo que cursar. El próximo capítulo sí tengo pensando subirlo en diciembre.

Pero dejemos de divagar con mi vida y vayamos al fic:¿Gustó este nuevo capítulo? Espero que sí. Como habrán leído tanto Sesshy como Rin se encuentran atraídos, pero sólo físicamente, por lo tanto no hay ningún tipo de sentimiento... aún.

Por último, pero no por eso menos importante, quiero agadecerles a **arcueid27granger, Ardwen-san, Miara Makisan, haruno soraya**, **Novelle de Telleyrand y Atori-chan** por sus reviews. ¡Me pusieron muy contenta! Espero seguir recibiéndolas.

Con respecto al lemón... Sí, habrá. Pero más adelante. No se preocupen que voy avisar.

Me alegro que a todos les haya gustado el comienzo de la historia. Espero no decepcionarlos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Espero sus reviews!

Chela-sama


	3. Gentileza escondida

Antes de ir al fic, algunos datos...

Edad de los personajes:

Inuyasha Daiyoukai - 19

Kagome Higurashi - 19

Sra Suzuki o Suzuki-san - 47

**Aviso:** los personajes de Inuyasha que aparecen o aparezcan en este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la madre de Rin sí es de mi pertenencia.

**

* * *

**

No es un cuento de hadas 

**Capítulo III:**** gentileza escondida**

El despertador sonó. Una mano salió entre las sábanas floreadas buscando el artefacto que producía ese molesto sonido. Al encontrarlo, apretó el botón que hacía que parase de emitirlo.

- _Y vuelve a empezar otra día escolar _– pensó Rin desganadamente con su mano colgando de la cama.

Mientras se vestía en su uniforme, la jovencita se preguntaba si ese día se toparía con Sesshoumaru en el local del padre de éste. De la semana anterior, sin contar su primer día de trabajo, se lo encontró dos veces y esas dos veces fue cuando ella salía del bar para regresar a su casa.

- _Lo saludé y el cretino ni me respondió… Sólo se quedó mirándome con esos ojos_- Rin clavó los suyos en el espejo que colgaba de una de las paredes de su habitación y aunque parecía que estaba mirándose a ella, su mente se encontraba perdida en el recuerdo de dos orbitas ambarinas -. ¡Basta!

Una mujer que se encontraba cerca de los cincuentas, vestida en un traje violeta, entró al cuarto.

- Rin,¿estás bien?

- Ay, sí mamá. Sólo que me estaba peleando conmigo, vos sabés…

- Recuerdo que solías decir "basta" cuando pensabas en algo que no querías pensar. Como cuando te gustaba ese chico, Kohaku – comentó la madre sonriéndole de manera burlona.

- ¡Mamá, no digas tonterías!¡A mí no me gusta nadie!¡Y menos alguien que tan sólo vi unas cuatro veces y que por poco ni me dirige la palabra! – exclamó la pelinegra apretando sus puños que se encontraban a cada lado de sus caderas.

- ¿Quién no te dirige la palabra?

- Sesshoumaru

- ¿El chico que te gusta?

- ¡No!¡Es muy lindo, nada más!¡La personalidad que tiene es tan antipática!¡Es tan maleducado! – decía la chica con rabia.

- Esta bien, esta bien – reía la madre -. Te creo que no te guste… Por ahora.

La señora continúo riéndose mientras se alejaba del cuarto.

- Jamás me va a gustar un hombre así – habló Rin casi en un susurro mientras miraba su figura en el espejo.

* * *

Rin ató sus mocasines y salió del cambiador para dirigirse a la salida del bar, no sin antes saludar al dueño que se encontraba hablando por teléfono en una de las tantas mesas que había allí. Éste, al notar la presencia de la jovencita, hizo aguardar al que estaba del otro lado de la línea. 

- Gracias por tu trabajo, Rin-chan.

- Hasta mañana, Inutaisho-san – se despidió la joven haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

Cuando Rin se encontró frente a la puerta y a punto de girar el picaporte, su corazón se aceleró. Ella comprendió que se debía a las anteriores veces que se topó a Sesshoumaru. Es por esa razón que la abrió muy tímidamente y, para su fortuna, se encontró tan sólo con una calle en donde se podía ver claramente que la noche ya había llegado.

Decidió despejar su mente de aquel joven hombre y comenzó el camino de regreso a su casa. Sin embargo, antes pasaría por una librería y compraría alguna revista de manga. En eso, recordó el boceto que hizo Sesshoumaru.

- _Mmm… Creo que no estaría nada mal ver de que se trata ese manga – _pensó la muchacha corriendo hacia donde estaba el local al que entraría.

Cuando entró a la tienda fue en busca de la revista "Shounen Sunday", pero no la encontró. Se fijó en los diferentes estantes, y sólo encontraba algunos viejos números. Decidió ir a preguntar al hombre que se encontraba en la registradora y éste, alzando un dedo, le dijo que el último número que le había quedado lo estaba comprando la persona que se encontraba junto a ella.

Rin no se había percatado de la presencia de alguien y al girar la cara se chocó con una fría expresión contemplándola.

- Se-Sesshoumaru-san

Éste tan sólo siguió perforándola con la mirada, luego, volteando su perfecto rostro, volvió su atención al vendedor, terminó de pagar, tomó la revista y se retiró del lugar.

Rin quedó sumamente sorprendida. Se preguntaba cómo era que siempre se lo cruzaba.

- ¿Desearía otra cosa, señorita?- preguntó el vendedor amablemente.

- No, esta bien – fue la respuesta de la chica mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Una vez fuera, dio un suspiro y decidió retomar una vez más el camino a su hogar, pero una mano en su hombro la retuvo. Rin volteó su cabeza rápidamente para encontrarse a Sesshoumaru

- ¿Qué pasa?

El plateado le entregó la revista.

- Pero… Pero si la compraste vos.

- Que importa, yo nada más quería ver si publicaron mi trabajo.

- ¿Lo hicieron? – preguntó la pelinegra mientras hojeaba la revista, luego, posó sus ojos en Sesshoumaru. Éste asintió. Rin sonrió - ¿En serio me das la revista?

- No cuestiones mis acciones – habló con aquella voz tan severa, pero calma.

Rin, con la revista contra su pecho, observó los pasos tranquilos y seguros que daba el plateado al alejarse de ella. Siguió todo el camino que hizo el hombre hasta que se perdió doblando en una esquina iluminada por un gran cartel de luz. Después de eso, la de ojos negros se encaminó a su casa.

Durante el trayecto, Rin no podía dejar de pensar en la acción que Sesshoumaru había hecho hacía minutos.

- _Creo que debe tener su lado bueno… Es decir, me regaló la revista_ – pensaba con una sonrisa algo abstraída –. _Encima ese jean negro que tenía le quedaba muy bien, hacía ver su culo muy bien formadito._

La jovencita no pudo evitar largar una risa picarona haciendo que la gente que caminaba a su alrededor la mirara. Sin embargo, Rin no les prestó atención, estaba bastante alegre por el gesto que había tenido el bello-sensual-no tan antipático-mangaka de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

El timbre de la preparatoria sonó y de a poco, de las puertas corredizas de las aulas, iban saliendo los alumnos para dirigirse a la salida. Rin era uno de ellos. 

Al encontrarse ya fuera de su institución, se apoyó en las frías rejas que la separaban de ella y revisó si tenía algún mensaje en su celular.

- ¡Rin-chan!

Guardando su celular en el bolso, la pelinegra se volteó para encontrarse con otra muchacha de cabellos muy oscuros acercándose a ella. Esa joven venía tomada de la mano con un muchacho de cabellos plateados y mirada ambarina.

- _¿Sesshoumaru-san? No, no es él… Su cabello no es tan lacio y además su mirada es más rebelde… Como la de Inutaisho-san_ – pensaba la de ojos negros atónita por la apariencia del joven.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? – por poco ladró el plateado.

- ¡Inuyasha, se más gentil! – lo regañó la jovencita que se encontraba a su lado.

- Kagome-senpai, hacía mucho que no te veía – sonrió Rin. Seguido de eso, miró algo avergonzada al chico -. Perdón por quedarme mirándote, es que me hiciste recordar a alguien.

- Ay, Rin-chan, no te disculpes – la empujó Kagome juguetonamente para luego clavar sus ojos grises en Inuyasha -. Vos también le debes una disculpa, después de hablarle así.

- Keh

- I-nu-ya-sha…

- Esta bien, esta bien… Perdón – dijo con desdén y la mirada desviada.

- Y bien Rin-chan,¿cómo andan las cosas en la preparatoria desde que me gradué? – preguntó la de mirada gris apoyándose sobre las rejas.

- Bien, igual que siempre – contestó Rin mientras jugaba con su largo cabello -. Aunque a vos, Miroku-senpai y Sango-senpai los extraño bastante.

- Deberíamos salir los cuatro más seguido,¿no?

- Sí…

- ¡Ah!¡Qué tonta que soy! No los presenté – a Kagome le cayó una gotita por su frente –. Rin, el es mi nuevo novio, Inuyasha.

- Un placer, Inuyasha-san.

- Sí, igual yo – respondió el plateado mirando su reloj algo impacientado – Kagome, la película está por empezar dentro de media hora, no vamos a llegar. Por cierto, después, a la noche, tenemos que ir al bar de mi papá para-

- ¡No! – exclamó Rin con preocupación apoyando las manos sobre sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rin-chan?

- Yo también debería estar en otro lugar dentro de media hora… _Un momento… acaso este tal Inuyasha…_

_-_ ¿En dónde tenés que estar?

- En el bar donde trabajo, Nishino.

- ¡¿Qué?!¡Ese es el bar de mi papá! – gritó Inuyasha totalmente sorprendido.

- ¡Vaya!¡Pero que coincidencia!¡Es tan pequeño el mundo! – exclamó Kagome maravillada mientras juntaba sus manos con entusiasmo.

* * *

Desde la calle se observaban las luces de un bar que iluminaban un sector de la vereda. Parecía abierto el local, pero al acercarse a su entrada, se podía leer claramente un cartel que decía "Cerrado". Dentro, había cuatro personas sentadas en una misma mesa. 

- ¡Sin duda es una gran coincidencia! – reía un señor algo maduro en edad, pero su aura tenía un toque de jovialidad.

- Vio, Inutaisho-san. La verdad estoy muy contenta de que una de mis queridas amigas trabaje para personas tan buenas como usted – comentaba Kagome y luego bebía un sorbo de su cerveza.

- Ay, Rin-chan. Ya me agradaste el primer día que te vi, y ahora que sé que sos muy amiga de la novia de mi muchachito, sin duda me agradás más – dijo el hombre dándole una palmada a la espalda de su hijo.

- Si seguís contratando gente así de fácil te va a volver a pasar lo de la otra vez – habló Inuyasha muy concisamente apoyado sobre el respaldo de la silla y de brazos cruzados.

- ¡¿Estás diciendo que Rin-chan es una ladrona?! – lo acusó su novia.

- Keh. Por lo que veo Rin no lo es. Pero si sigue contratando gente de esa manera va a tomar a otra ladrona. Estoy seguro – se expresó el plateado con un tono de arrogancia.

Rin escuchaba la conversación con mucho goce. Se podía ver el carácter tan radiante de cada uno. Una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro y apoyando el codo sobre la mesa, su mentón sobre una mano, continuo disfrutando de esa conversación y de vez en cuando lanzaba algún que otro comentario.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió y esa sonrisa que ocupaba gran parte de la cara de Rin se borró en instantes. Vestido en un vaquero negro y una remera de mangas largas, del mismo color, con letras blancas que formaban la palabra "strength", estaba erguido con elegancia frente al grupo, Sesshoumaru.

- Ah, Sesshoumaru, es raro verte por acá. Si hoy no me tenías que ayudar a cerrar el bar. Le tocaba a tu hermano.

- MEDIO hermano – lo corrigieron los dos plateados a su progenitor.

- Pero al fin hermanos,¿no es así? – cuestionó Inutaisho para tener como respuesta al silencio. El hombre suspiró resignado.

- Hola, Sesshoumaru – saludó Kagome, pero como era de esperarse no obtuvo nada a cambio. Se acercó al oído de Rin -. Como verás, el hermano de Inuyasha es sumamente frío y antisocial. Nada que ver con su padre o hermano.

- _No hace falta explicármelo_ – lo miraba la pelinegra con ojos entreabiertos que mostraban algo de desprecio.

- Kagome,¿esperás a que ayude a mi papá y después nos vamos a tomar algo? – preguntó Inuyasha mientras se ponía de pie.

- Por supuesto – respondió ella también levantándose dispuesta a dar una mano.

- Bien… Yo me voy – comentó Rin en un tono bajo.

- De acuerdo, te espero mañana – sonrió Inutaisho. Luego, posó su mirada ambarina en la de su hijo mayor -. Acompañala a la casa. Ya es de noche. No vas a dejar a una chica tan linda sola por la calle.

Rin se sonrojó ante el comentario y se le dibujó una sonrisa sumamente tierna en el rostro. Luego, dirigió sus ojos a Sesshoumaru quien la miraba atentamente y pudo percibir, por primera vez, que los ojos ambarinos de él escanearon todo su cuerpo, provocando que las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeran de rojo completamente.

El plateado se dirigió a la puerta y salió del bar. Rin, con ofensa, lo miró a través de la gran ventana del establecimiento que daba a la calle.

- _Retiro lo del lado bueno que pensé ayer… Sigue siendo el mismo cretino_ – observaba la adolescente con resentimiento al joven hombre que, por alguna extraña razón, permanecía parado en el mismo lugar.

- Este chico no cambia – suspiró Inutaisho -. Rin, mi hijo te está esperando, por eso que se quedó ahí.

Rin abrió los ojos desconcertadamente y luego de despedir una vez más a su amiga y al novio de ésta, corrió hasta la puerta para no hacer esperar más al extraño, pero bello plateado que se encontraba mirando el cielo de la noche.

Durante el camino hacía el hogar de Rin, había un tenso silencio entre los jóvenes. Cada tanto, Rin miraba de reojo al bellísimo ser que tenía junto a ella, pero rápidamente, por miedo a ser descubierta, volvía la vista al suelo. Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru también contemplaba con disimulo a la joven junto a él. Sus orbitas ambarinas se perdían en el contorno de los pechos de la adolescente que sobresalían de su camisa de colegiala.

Así, durante casi todo el trayecto, el plateado y la pelinegra se estuvieron contemplando mutuamente en "secreto". Sin embargo, ellos dos podían sentir la mirada del otro sobre su figura, pero preferían seguir haciéndose los distraídos ya que esa situación de indiferencia despertaba cierta emoción en los corazones de cada uno, cuyos ritmos comenzaron a acelerarse por el goce de la situación.

Finalmente, llegaron a la puerta del edificio donde vivía la jovencita. Como dos personas completamente abstraídas del mundo, se quedaron contemplando la ordinaria puerta de vidrio frente a ellos.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme – habló Rin con dulzura, rompiendo así el silencio.

Sesshoumaru la miró para luego asentir. Sin embargo, no se movía de donde estaba.

- Y… ¿Te veo mañana en el bar? – preguntó Rin con cierto nerviosismo.

- …

- Ya veo… ¡Ah!¡Leí el primer capítulo de tu manga! – soltó Rin muy animadamente – Es muy entretenido. Y me da mucha gracia lo mujeriego que es el protagonista. No sabe con cual de las dos chicas que conoció en la playa salir… Pero supongo que se va a decidir por una.

- … - Sesshoumaru, a pesar de mantener su rostro inexpresivo, por dentro sintió su ego elevarse al escuchar cuanto agradó su manga a la linda muchachita que tenía frente a él.

- No me tenés que decir – movió la pelinegra sus manos de un lado a otro con una media sonrisa.

- Mañana no creo ir al bar. Tengo unos asuntos pendientes. El viernes voy – habló con su voz grave y monótona.

- Ya veo… _¡Un momento!¡A mí no me importa!_ – pero a pesar de que la conciencia de Rin dijo eso, su corazón sintió cierta alegría de que lo vería el viernes – Ese asunto pendiente será una novia… _¡Mierda, lo dije en voz alta!_

- No. Yo no necesito tener novias, ahora.

- ¿No necesitás?

- Yo salgo con chicas, pero no quiero ninguna formalidad… Cuando veo que estoy saliendo con una chica por mucho tiempo, corto esa relación – explicaba el plateado dirigiendo su mirada a la luna que los iluminaba desde arriba

- _Es como el protagonista, excepto que el chico del manga es muy expresivo y extrovertido_ – pensaba Rin mientras contemplaba el perfil del hombre junto a ella.

- ¿Vas a entrar a tu casa? – preguntó sin mirar a la adolescente.

-Eh, sí… - Rin buscó las llaves y comenzó a ir hasta la puerta.

Sesshoumaru, volviendo el rostro hacía la dirección en donde se estaba dirigiendo Rin, observó como la muchacha iba abriendo la puerta. Luego, ella se giró y le sonrió como gesto de despedida. Él mantuvo su expresión impasible.

- Por cierto, no hagas más el camino que hicimos hoy hasta tu casa. Vas por calles muy oscuras, es peligroso y más para las chicas lindas – comentó el plateado mientras comenzaba a alejarse de la casa de la joven.

- Este… ¡Sí! – contestó con voz obediente – _Li-Linda… ¿Me dijo linda?_

Inmediatamente, mientras Rin se adentraba en el edificio, trató de no pensar más en aquellas palabras. Ella no quería caer bajo el encanto de un simple piropo. Y menos quería caer a los pies de un hombre al que no le gustaban las relaciones formales. Un hombre al que no le gustaba comprometerse. Un hombre que sólo tocaba por un tiempo limitado y pasado ese tiempo, se iba.

- _Admito que puede tener su lado gentil, me advirtió sobre las calles… Pero sin duda, con un hombre así nunca estaría… Porque yo no quiero ser una simple compañerita._

**Continuará

* * *

**

**N/A:** y como lo había prometido, actualicé el fic en diciembre. No tengo idea de cuándo podré subir el próximo capítulo ya que me estoy preparando para un parcial. Sí, ese que comenté que me fue mal. También en otro me fue mal (En realidad por un puntito no promocioné la materia), sin embargo lo dejé para marzo. En fin... Yo sé que fue por falta de estudio, así que sólo me tengo que poner las pilas.

Yendo al tema que nos concierne, es decir, el fic, en este capítulo pudimos seguir leyendo la atracción física que sienten Rin y Sesshoumaru. Lo bueno es que a Rin le está empezando a caer bien nuestro querido Sesshy, pero rehusa a gustar de él. Lo malo es que Sesshoumaru no tiene ningún tipo de interés en compormeterse con una chica. Veremos que ocurrirá. Por cierto, habrá un poquito de InuKag y MirSan, auqnue más de InuKag. Sin embargo, el fic se va a centrar en Sesshoumaru y Rin.

Luego, quiero agradecer por sus reviews a **Miara Makisan, Atori-chan y Ardwen-san.**

Veo que a la mayoría las entusisma el lemon, ajaja. Yo me incluyo.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Espero sus reviews!

Chela-sama


End file.
